


Age of Ultron-- The Clintasha Version

by TheButterflySings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, How it should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButterflySings/pseuds/TheButterflySings





	Age of Ultron-- The Clintasha Version

When the team lands in rural Iowa in front of a mansion, they are obviously confused. Clint is the first out of the plane, with Natasha's arm over his shoulder so he can help her inside. The team follows after them, their expressions blank.

Upon reaching the ground, the first thing that appears is a mangy looking gold dog, covered in mud, probably a golden retriever. The animal bolts from around the property and bypasses Clint, running straight to Natasha, who reaches out to ruffle its ears with a wide grin. Clint looks down at the dog and mumbles, "Traitor," before he, too reaches down to scratch the dog's ears.

"Dog," Thor points out blankly, looking at it, and Clint gives him a grin that makes his eyes crinkle.

"His name's Lucky. Also responds to Pizza Dog."

"You should probably stop feeding him pizza," Natasha chastises, and at the word, the dogs ears prick up.

"Lucky, where'd you go?" a female voice calls from the other side of the house, and a teenage girl in a lavender t-shirt with a target on it and a leather jacket walks to the front of the house. She has a bow in her hand-- looks like Clint's bow, actually, and a quiver on her back. Her eyes touch on first Lucky, then Clint, then Natasha, and then the others, and she gives a shake of head that makes her chocolate brown ponytail flick across her back.

"You brought the Avengers into my home?" she asks as she falls in step with Natasha and Clint, setting down the bow she'd been holding before they cross the threshold into the house. Her arm comes up to support Natasha's other side, and together, she and Clint lower Natasha to the couch. Lucky jumps up and lays his large golden head in her lap.

"My home," Clint responds.

"Our home," Natasha corrects, and the team stares.

"Did you seriously leave my bow outside?" Clint demands, looking at the girl's hands, and shaking his head several times when he realizes that she's not holding the bow anymore."You can't leave them outside, that's bad for them. You know how Iowa weather gets. If it rains, it'll rust, and you won't want to use it anymore, and I'm not giving you another one."

"You gave me that bow, meaning I can do whatever I want with it. Especially since I'm better than you are. I'm obviously the better Hawkeye."

"You can't replace the original," Clint shoots back. "I taught you everything you know."

"I think Kate's better than you," Natasha informs Clint, who gives her the same look he'd given the dog.

"You're a traitor, too. No wonder that dog likes you. All traitors. I provide for you all, and this is how you repay me. Thanks, Tasha." Natasha and the girl in lavender exchange a glance and then both burst into laughter.

"Um," Tony finally begins, motioning between Natasha, the teenager, and Clint. "What?"

"This is our home," Clint explains, grinning widely. "Fury helped Tasha and I set it up, off SHIELD files. We'd like to keep it-- and our marriage-- as secret as possible. Our lives are already too dangerous without people knowing."

"Marriage," Steve chokes out. "You're married."

"Why else would I put up with him?" Natasha scoffs, aiming a light kick at Clint's leg, and Clint shakes his head as he easily steps out of the way.

"Feeling the love."

"So, this..." Tony points to the teenager. "This is a... a tiny agent, right? A tiny... archer... female... agent?"

"Told you I could be a SHIELD agent, too," the girl says to Natasha, sticking her tongue out before marching out of the room and out of sight.

"You'll only be a SHIELD agent when HYDRA finally manages to kill me, Hawkette!" Clint yells after her. They hear stomping up the stairs and a door slamming on the next level. "That would be Kate. Kate Bishop. She was orphaned a few years back on an assignment Natasha and I were working. We adopted her. She's our daughter."

"Daughter," Bruce repeats, as if he just can't comprehend the words. "You two are married, you have a homestead, and a dog, and a daughter?"

Clint and Natasha exchange a look and a smile before both of them proceed to pull wedding rings from a drawer in a table by the couch. "We don't wear them," Natasha explains, "because people use us against each other often enough without a display of our relationship. No one else knows. Like Clint said, we want to keep it as quiet as possible. Kate, too. She's only sixteen."

"So," Tony repeats, struggling to fit the pieces together. "You're married."

Steve nudges him gently, and Tony looks over at the Captain with a blank expression. Steve grins. "That's what happened in Budapest."


End file.
